In a case in which an application is run, but its pages are not present on the host running the application, the application incurs page faults and the needed pages are obtained from a remote host. The pages faults are expensive to process and the time to obtain the needed page while the application is waiting to run can be excessive. It is desirable to improve the efficiency of a running application which depends on pages not locally present.